The invention is based on a valve and a for mounting a filter on the circumference of the valve body which defines a valve radially outwardly, and a valve, as defined hereinafter. In a valve known for instance from German Offenlegungsschrift 38 41 010 A1, a filter element is slipped onto the valve housing so that the at least one continuous opening embodied on the circumference of the valve housing is covered by the filter cloth in the region of the flow openings of the filter element. The filter element is produced by coating a filter cloth with plastic in an injection tool. When the filter element is mounted on the valve body, there is the danger that burrs on the filter element, which are created when it is removed from the molding tool, can become detached and contaminate the interior of the valve. Moreover, solely from the joining process, there is the possibility of removal of material from the inside of the filter element, since to fix its position it is necessary to press the filter on the valve housing.
Graduations of the diameter with round edges are also necessary on the valve body, to enable the filter element to be slipped onto the valve body, for instance onto the valve housing of the valve. Forming these graduations increases the production cost for a valve made in this way.